mmajunkiexssurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
S1: Finale: "Brother, you rocked this game!"
Final Tribal Council (Day #33) 'João and Veronica arrived at the final tribal council waiting for what the jury had to offer them. They made their opening statements.' Veronica- "Hi jury... just wanted to say I am glad to be sitting here, there were times I didn't think I would be. I tried my hardest in challenges and then my son got sick so I just knew I would be voted off by the time I was able to come back but was surprised to see I was still in the game and knew I had to keep trying my hardest to be able to stay so I did. I had a few people that I worked with and then they were voted off even though they were better competitors then me so I knew I had to be going soon too. to be still here is amazing... João has been really good at challenges so I am happy to be sitting next to him although some if not all of you should be here in my place...I would love to have your vote but only if you truly think I deserve it otherwise if you think João deserves it then I understand." - João- "I want to say that I'm really happy to be sitting here next to Veronica, I really worked to be here, despite of being from Brazil and all challenges happened between 11pm and 2am here I always tried to be in it competing, I think that I proved myself during the game as an physical player and I think that I made really true Tengaged friendship in this game! I know that many of you had played a Social game and in my opinion you were the true deservers to be here, I always appreciated the Social players in all realities I watched, but in this game specially I had to be physical, and I saw that it has the pros of being physical! I'm here sitting next to a wonderful player, that I respect so much, she had her problems during the game but NEVER gave up! *turns to Veronica* I'm really thankful for you Vee for thinking I'm deserving to be sitting here next to you! turns to jury* I'll answer ALL questions you have! Even if they make you think I'm not deserving of winning! I also want to ask for your vote ONLY if you true think I deserve it! If not vote Veronica and I'll be fine too!" --- Aidan's Question Aidan- "Veronica: You had a Brilliant social game and won immunity when you needed it most. You told me that you made a deal with João and that's why I'm here. Do you honestly think that was the smartest move for you to win this game? I'm not angry at you, I'm just curious to hear your answer." Veronica's Answer- "Me being in f2 at all is surprising... do I think having João here with me is the smartest move - to be honest no... He has a chance at winning over me. I could have taken you but the same problem. I truly believe you could have won too. My decision on who to take truly came down to my promise and not who was the best choice. To be honest I believe that you both played a better game than I did and either of you could have won it so my decision was not who is the better choice but whether I should keep a promise or not. - Aidan- "João: Dude you were one of my closest allies in this game. I love you to bits and you worked your ass off to get here. You nearly won all of the immunities and you helped me in my strategical game. However I ask you this. Physicality doesn't just win you Survivor. Name 3 strategic/social moves you made by yourself or with someone else to help you advance in this game." João's Answer- "First move was my alliance with Austin, so, in this way we could vote out some nasties as Diego and Joe. Other one was with you and Ben to revenge Austin being blindsided by Stan. And other one, I'm sorry to say you that, is being a friend of Veronica that made her bring me to the final 2." - Aidan- "Ok thank you to both of you who answered my questions!!! I think for me this is an obvious choice. I'm sorry veronica, but I've known Joao longer, and I think he's played a better game than you have sorry." --- Josh's Question Josh- "My question is very simple seeing as how this game kind went slow, and I did not pay much attention tell me what big moves you made in the game to get you here. Why I should vote for you over your opponent?" João's Answer- "Well, my big moves were simply win every single immunity challenge except the last one and befriend of the right person on the right moment. I think you should vote for me because until the final 3 I depended only from me to maintain me in the game, winning immunities and all. I just slipped in the final 3 when I could count on Vee to bring me here. I think I was strong, consistent, and true to my allies during the entire game, besides I've got 0 votes to be eliminated through the entire season and we have the same name! This should mean something." - Veronica's Answer- "My answer is simple too...not much. I was not very good at challenges even though I did try. As for why you should vote for me over my opponent. I have no reasons and think you should vote for who played the better game and even though it may cost me you vote João did play a better game than me and even won challenges. Sorry no use making up reasons just to get a vote and can't think of a reason I should be voted to win over João when he played a better game than me and was able to win challenges." --- Stan's Question Stan- "João: I know that you won the most individual immunities this season. My question for you is do you think you played a better strategic game, or a better social game. AND WHY!" João's Answer- "Oh a played a better strategic game for sure because to be honest my strategy was winning all the single immunities that were available in the game and I did that. I think I just didn't win 2 of all immunity challenges, but I also played a good social game, I had my allies trough the game and Vee brought me to final 2." - Stan- ”Me and you were together after tribe split, we lost a tribemate quickly, and it was us 2 vs. them 4. Me and you made a alliance with DB, and we voted out Rich, Tyler then DB. ANYWAYS, other than João who would you want to have in the final 2 with you?" Veronica's Answer- "To be honest I believe that you and Austin should be in f2. I don't believe I should be here. u were right I didn't do much. I never floated I did try to win challenges but just never could. I don't use my son being sick as an excuse I even told MMA that if he had to remove me from the game I understood. I believe Ben using immunity on me is what kept me in. I was surprised I didn't get voted out when I was not even active and felt bad that someone who was got voted out. I did not expect to get into f2. I ended up making a deal at the end to get here and don't expect any votes for me. I am not asking or begging anyone to hand me a win I don't deserve." --- Rich's Comment Rich- "João, Sorry I think my vote is obvious for Unicorn my T-Wife." --- Austin's Question 'Austin- "If we were on real life survivor, and your gameplay was the same as it was here, only in real life...would you be able to win a million bucks or would it not be enough? Also, what was the best strategic move you made in the game?" João's Answer- "I think I would totally be capable of being in the Final Tribal as one of the possible winners because of the immunities I got, but I don't know if the social game that I did here was the same if I would gather many votes. For sure I would have some votes from those who see my physical effort on winning challenges. I think it was my last minute pact with Veronica that brought me to Final 2, until that moment I just depended on me for winning challenges and all, but in final immunity I slipped but I could count on Veronica." - Veronica's Answer- "I know it would not be enough. I would probably would have been one of the first players to go. I have played a lot of games and on none of them did I do as bad at challenges as on this one. In real life I am not a very physical person so any challenges like that I would be in trouble. I think aligning with stronger players helped me to get in f2. I don't belong here and don't expect to win, but I think aligning with strong players and then making a promise to João is what helped me be here." --- Early Reunion '''The contestants and former players arrived online to find out who the winner of Survivor Marquesas was and what developed afterwards including awards. Both finalist showed respect for each other and wished each other luck. ' João- "OMG! Good Luck Vee! Love you <3." Veronica- "Good luck João. You deserve the win." - With the intro out of the way the host learned how to make an 'ã' symbol and began reading the votes. ' --- Final Vote '''In the end the votes of Eshy and Ben were split when neither of them voted for a winner. The votes went as follows. ' - '1st Vote ' . . . Veronica (from Ben) - '2nd vote ' . . . João (from Eshy) - '3rd vote ' . . . Veronica Rich's Reason- "She is my t-wife." - '4th vote ' . . . Veronica from the win Stan's Reason- "She was a great ally with me this season. Most trustworthy person I know, and played a pretty good game. I said this at Final Tribal, that her son shouldn't be blamed for her being inactive. Real life is more important then tengaged, and for you and your son Veronica, I wish you good luck!" - '5th vote ' . . . João Aidan's Reason- "Brother, you rocked this game. You're a physical and were strategic than Veronica! Must play again and this time, you're in the f2 with me." - '6th vote ' . . . João Josh's Reason- " I cast my vote for João to win seeing as how he actually gave me a decent answer to my question." - 'Final Vote (determines the winner...) ' . . . . . João!!! (Wins 4 votes to 3.) Austin's Reason- "My vote goes to João. Nobody really played but Veronica didn't do a damned thing ha-ha." - 'With that João became the first ever winner of MMA's Survivor! ' --- The Reunion '''Immediately, after the votes were read Veronica admitted she was shocked that it was even close. Veronica- "Wow, only expected one vote." - ' Host Carson- "So who expected from the get go that João could sit here as the winner?"' Rich quipped- "Not me! *laughs*" Stan- "I didn't know he would win. When he got to the final 2. It was a good game, I actually voted for Veronica because I love her and hope she won." - Rich also made an announcement- '"Me and Veronica are t-married and are coming up on our 1 year anniversary in January. *Kisses Veronica*" - '''Others continued to analyze their games and see what they did wrong and right. ' Veronica- "To be honest I should have been voted off earlier just because I was no good at challenges and then when I could not be on again I should have got voted off." Rich- "I could of done a lot better like be more active and create more of a bond with people but overall it was so much fun!" Stan- "Well to be honest, if Austin wasn't out he was gonna win. (You probably knew that). I don't know, if Vee told me not to vote out Rich, and I probably wouldn't have. I would have love keeping rich over Tyler or DB, they didn't like me. DB try to get me out because he knew he was being voted out, if I was stupid enough to vote out Vee, I would have been voted out. Why? Because I had the most previous votes." Tyler- "I had fun and would love to play again, and Stan, I did like you I had no problem with you at all." - 'Many conetestants also uttered sentiments that they would have indeed voted for Austin to win if given the chance. ' Stan- "I would have voted Austin if he sat next to anyone, except Vee. I think me and Vee had a closer bond, and I wanted Vee to win ever sence I left. But if it was someone like Joao, Ben, etc. I would have voted for Austin." --- Award Special and Afterparty '''These are the rewards 'a. Sandra Award= winner of the season' 'b. Ozzy Award= best physical/competition player (for the time they spent in the game)' c. Cesternino Award= best social and strategic gameplay d. Jerri Award= most entertaining player in the game for good or bad reasons. - The Sandra Award was obviously given to João. ' João- "Thank you Jeremy for the excellent season! It was my first survivor played in TG and I won it! Thank you Stan, Austin, Vee, Josh, Aidan, Rich and everyone that played this game! You made it the best! I love you all, hope we see each other in All-Stars season!" - '''In the end Stan earned the Cesternino Award for his big moves in the game. Austin earned the Ozzy Award for victories in immunities, rewards, and leading one tribe to destroy another. ' Veronica- "Congrats, austin and stan." - '''Host Carson- "Finally... You might all think this is an odd choice... for an allstar to be a player that didn't make the merge. But DB was the best character of the season in my opinion. He may have been even better than Stan. I could just feel his anguish as his tribe lost time and time again." DB- "Thanks for the award, surprised I got it to be honest." - With that the finale ended and Host Carson said his good byes- "Survivor Marquesas signing off! *Gets on a plane from the tengaged ballroom and flies to Fiji.*" ---